Alice and Ally
by D Gray-man freak
Summary: MY first fanfic please no flames. Alice and Ally are twins that appear at the Order one day, they seem normal but they are important to the war. How? Find out.


**Hello. This is my first fanfiction so please no flames. I'm always reading fanfictions and decided to try to write one myself. The OCs are based of me and my best friend her fanfiction name is Sparkle-de-Cat. So yeah enjoy.**

Alice and Ally

Chapter 1

Two girls approached a tall cliff. "Alice are you sure this is the right place?" The smaller of the two asked. "He wrote in the letter that it is on a tall cliff in Europe, don't tell me you're scared Ally." The other one 'Alice' replied looking a sheet of paper. "I'm starting to think you want to kill me." The girl now identified as 'Ally' sighed. "Quiet, child I'm thinking." "Stop calling me that I'm the same age as you!" Ally complained. Alice grabbed Ally's left arm and started to drag her closer to the cliff. "It's here I know it." "Fine but if you're wrong Alice you are never telling me where to go ever again." Ally glared. "Yeah, yeah I know come on lets climb."

At the top of the cliff was a giant building. "This has to be it." Alice tried to convince Ally. The two walked to the gate and remembered something. "Alice didn't the letter say something about this?" Suddenly a face appeared in front of the two girls. "Oh yeah...'Beware the Gatekeeper' I thought He meant a person not an actual gate." The face then started to speak. "Prepare to be scanned to see if you are human or akuma." A light came from its eyes and covered Alice. "Pass." Then Ally. "Pass. Open!" The gate opened and a girl with green hair appeared. "Who are you?" She gave a kind but scary aura. "I'm Alice-" "And I'm Ally." They finished each other's sentence without missing a beat. "Come in." As the two walked into the giant building the gate closed. "So why are you two here?" She asked as she started walking. They decided to follow her, even if they had no idea where she was going. "We came to be exorcists." Alice stated. "Then brother might want to see you, I'm Lenalee, Lee by the way." "It's nice to meet you Miss, Lee." Ally said not really paying attention but looking around. Lenalee stopped by a door, and opened it. "Brother." A man with purple hair, and wearing a white uniform smiled at seeing Lenalee. "Hello I'm Komui, Lee. Lenalee may I talk to them alone?" He said with a suddenly serious look. "Of course, sorry." She left. "Who are you, and why are you here?" "We are Alice and Ally, Kiyoko we came to become exorcists." "You two are accommodaters?" "Yes." "I see... here this shows where your rooms are. Come back after you rest a for a little bit and eat." He pulled out two slips of paper. "Thank you Mister, Lee." They smiled and left. As they walked though the building the came to the doors on the're slips of paper. The rooms were right beside each other. "Good, our rooms are really close." Alice sighed. "I'm going to the cafeteria I'm really hungry." Ally started to walk away. "Okay be back soon Ally, you need to rest!" Alice yelled to the smaller girl who was already pretty far away. "I know Alice!" Then Ally walked out of sight.

**Ally's POV**

Ally entered the cafeteria and saw a lot of people. "I knew I should have had Alice come with me." You see Ally was afraid of people she had only trusted two people and one of those people was her sister. She carefully walked to the area where you order your food and was greeted by a man with pink hair. "Why hello there, who you I've never seen you before." He had an overly cheerful personality. "I-I'm A-Ally, Sir..." She stuttered. "What can I cook for you?" Ally thought for a moment. "Fried Chicken please." "Alright coming up." A few seconds later he came with her food. She sat down at a table and saw a person that she could recognize from a mile away.

**Alice's POV**

'Ally's been gone for a while.' She thought as she exited her room. She walked to the cafeteria to see Ally hugging..."

**I'm ending it here was it good? Was it bad? Please review it will help a lot.**


End file.
